


“Listen. No, really listen.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, It's not really angst but there is a bit of tension, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion takes a moment to have words with the Exarch.





	“Listen. No, really listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I love The Exarch so much but Aurion is still pretty upset at the whole situation so he needed to speak with the man sort of ruining his life :B
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A brief meeting and series of introductions were made after the surprise arrival of Xhaira and his soulmate. They made for The Pendants as soon as they got through the last person, Aurion beginning to sag against Xhaira as they exited the Crystal Tower. Night fell over the Crystarium, making it easier to get to Xhaira’s rooms uninterrupted without the aid of the aetherytes. 

By the time Aurion was settled in the bed, he was fast asleep and beginning to recover. Xhaira took a moment to speak with the Manager of Suites about sharing his personal rooms with Aurion, and returned to the room with a spare key for his soulmate.

The next morning saw them heading back to the Crystal Tower after a hearty breakfast, and Aurion was more than ready to have a conversation with the man who’d given his mate such a daunting and unpredictable task.

He held off until the Scions completed their meeting with the mysterious hooded figure, waiting until they’d set off with their separate tasks before stepping forward to address the Exarch. Only he, Xhaira, and the Exarch remained in The Ocular.

“Excuse me, Exarch, but I hoped to take a moment of your time.” Aurion kept his tone polite and even. He could feel his mate’s confusion and turned to him. “You can go on, Sugar, I won’t be long. Just a few minutes.” 

Xhaira frowned for a moment. “Auri…” 

“It’s alright, Warrior.” The Exarch turned to Aurion. “And of course, I’m in no hurry at the moment.” They waited until Xhaira finally left before speaking. “Sir Iteya, what can I do for you?”

Aurion stared at the hooded man for a moment. “I won’t waste either of our time by trying to be subtle. What exactly are you expecting from Xhaira at the end of this?” The Exarch started a bit at this, but Aurion continued before he could speak. 

“It is apparent that this Light will not be contained in my mate’s body forever. What are you hoping to achieve once he’s defeated all of the Light Wardens? It had better not be death.”

The Exarch shook his head. “I do not plan to sit by idly as the Warrior of Darkness dies. I assure you-”

“Listen. No, really listen.” Aurion cut the Exarch off again before he could seek to pacify him with lies and half-truths. “Xhaira is my soulmate. He is everything to me. If you do not have a concrete solution to his worsening condition, then I urge you to find one before it’s too late. Don’t give me assurances if you cannot follow through with them.”

The Exarch was silent and Aurion found frustration in not being able to see the man’s face to discern his mood or thoughts. But then the Exarch’s lips turned upwards in a smile, and although that was the only part of his face visible, Aurion felt the sincerity of the expression.

“My apologies, Sir Iteya. I understand that you have much to lose if things do not go as intended. I can only give you my word that I have no desire for Xhaira to be lost to any of us.” He tapped his staff on the floor. “I cannot give you exact or detailed plans but I hope that you learn to trust me. All of us are working tirelessly to make sure that when the time comes, Xhaira will have no issue containing the Light.”

Aurion wasn’t completely happy with the Exarch’s answer, but appreciated the honesty. “Well, you can count me in as another person for research. I expect you took keep your word, Exarch.”


End file.
